Michelle's Journal
by MPeters2
Summary: "Michelle must be glad I'm gone." The story of how Michelle was definitely not glad that Meadow was gone, and how she found her again. Written from Michelle's perspective. If you haven't read "The Story Goes: Part One," read that first.


11/2/2005

Meadow is missing. She disappeared last night... or well, early this morning. When I woke up she was gone, her bed in complete disorder, the window open. Less than an hour later her best friend, Jessica's dorm room caught on fire. Coincidence? I think not. I think Meadow was kidnapped, and the fire is somehow connected.

11/3/2005

I need to find her. I've called the police but they aren't doing anything. I'll wait till after midterms, if they haven't found anything by then, I'll look myself. Sidenote: Sam Winchester (Jessica's stuck up boyfriend in law school) is missing too. Connection?

11/5/2005

I can't do this. I'm on my 5th cup of coffee this morning and it's not even 9:30. I got zero sleep last night, and the night before, and before that one. My brain is fried. I've looked after her my whole life. Tomorrow I'm leaving. I will find her.

11/6/2005

Writing this from a coffee shop in Nevada. I hacked into Sam's GPS on his phone, he's headed west and fast. I slept better last night knowing I'd be on the road today. Here's what I know: Meadow left (or was kidnapped!) at around 2 am. I woke thinking something was wrong and saw her bed messed up (signs of struggle?), and the window open (lock intact; no sign of a break in). The police have concluded that she had run away and since she is 18 and a legal adult, allowed to do so. I have been tracking her since. I'm hot on their trail. Hopefully.

11/20/2005

It looks as if they are bunkered down in Wisconsin for awhile. I bought a handgun today, it's a pretty Walther PPK/S. I don't know what sort of crazed murder kidnappers I'll be up against. Got to be prepared for everything.

11/24/2005

They're on the road again and headed south. I started mapping out their route. My old truck broke down today, they have to order new parts and they won't be fixed for 10 days. I hate not being on the road, I thought I was almost caught up with them and now I'm stuck here waiting.

12/2/2005

She's been gone for a month now.

12/4/2005

Truck's fixed! I'm about 5 days behind them, but it'll be hard to catch up. I can't go faster than 45 MPH and I'm not used to the snow. They seem to be stopped at Lehigh international airport, I pray that Meadow is safe and not half way across the world.

12/9/2005

I asked some employees at the airport if they had seen Meadow. Good news, she's not on a plane. They left a couple of days ago.

12/20/2005

It's so weird they seem to drive for a few days straight then stop anywhere from 2 days to a week. Now they seem to be in Topeka Ohio. I'm going there to see what I can scope out.

1/2/2006

2 months.

1/23/2006

I talked to a bartender at a town they stopped at for a while. I asked her about Meadow, she said Meadow was here with two men. One she described as really tall with long brown hair, I showed her a picture I had of Meadow, Jessica, and Sam. She told me that it was Sam and another man who had been seen with Meadow. I never liked him. I don't like that other guy either.

1/30/2006

I feel like I'm hardly traveling anywhere. My car is obviously not as fast as theirs. They stop long enough for me to catch up but then sprint away, it's like a race. I need to stop and do mundane human things like eat, get snacks, sleep, and do laundry. I'm out of semi-clean shirts. I think I'll stop here for a day and rest up.

2/1/2006

Back to driving... and driving... and driving.

Getting impatient. Meadow better be okay or heads will roll.

2/2/2006

3 months

2/9/2006

I'm giving up hope. She's probably dead. I may have, sort of, kind of, had a little too much to drink last night... I got into a fight and then got kicked out of the bar. There goes another day.

2/10/2006

I really miss her.

2/17/2006

Still driving. I got lost, and went too far into Kentucky area. Probably lost a few days backtracking. I had to ask some too nice Southerners where to go. They gave me iced tea. Meadow loves tea. We used to go drink it on cold nights, or in the mornings. She's not a coffee person.

2/26/2006

I think they might be headed to Missouri.

3/1/2006

They've stopped moving. I might be able to catch them!

3/2/2006

4\. We've never been apart this long.

3/6/2006

They've stopped in St. Louis and I've just arrived! The GPS has narrowed their location to a few blocks at a time, but I'm still having trouble looking for them.

3/8/2006

They left and I haven't found them yet.

3/15/2006

I'm getting closer. I can feel it. Spirits are high and that's not because of the multiple cokes I just drank.

3/22/06

They have stopped for the night at a motel. I'm going to burst in and shoot people if I have to. My sister will be saved.


End file.
